Slimy Adventure
by XYLag
Summary: ZacxRiven


No one was really sure as to how the relationship between Zac and Riven worked, and no really had the guts to ask, if you asked Riven, you were almost certainly going to end up sliced, if you asked Zac, you'll end up beaten into a pulp. So, it was a mystery.

As for the two of them, they really did not care much for what the others thought of them, they were happy.

"Riven?" Zac called as he knocked at her door, his big hands leaving slime every time he knocked.

There was some noise behind the door before it was opened.

As it was opened Riven signaled him to get inside, the large "man" entered happily, walking near the table on the corner where he stood.

Riven closed the door and walked towards Zac sitting on a nearby chair.

"Are we going to go?" Zac asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Riven said thoughtfully. "I think there are better things to do than going to dinner don't you think?" A playful smile spread over her face.

"I think I like were this is going." The green man said clapping his hands eagerly. Making Riven let out a chuckle.

She gabbed his hand guiding him to the bed, in the three steps that they took, he changed from towering over her, to a more human form, just slightly taller than her.

She pushed him playfully over the bed, and positioned herself on top of him, removing her top, revealing her round breasts, that moved as she grinded her thighs against his now erect member. Which she found funny, knowing that he only got exited when he wanted to. Still she continued to move her hips in circles while his hands seized her hips and moved up her body, reaching her breasts, fondling them carefully, pinching the nipples slightly, making her let out a soft moan.

Moving his hands down he removed her belt and picking her up without problem removed her pants and returned her to the original position.

She leaned over him as her breasts pressed softly against his slimy skin and kissed him passionately, she tongue entering his mouth as she licked his interiors, lucky for her he had no taste at all.

Separating from him she moved and lied on her back, spreading her legs inviting him to fuck her, and he did, his slimy dick pressing against her opening, rubbing softly, leaving a trail of slime on her before finally entering, making her groan softly, at first his motions were slow, as he waited for her to get used to him, increasing his pace eventually after she gave him a nod, leaning on top of her grabbing her breast and licking the nipples playfully, and pleased with the moans that he was hearing as he continued to play with her chest.

Zac decided to be more playful, expanding his body over hers, covering her completely except for her head so she could breath.

Riven's moans became louder and stronger. She could feel all her body burning as she felt him inside of her, all while her whole body was being massaged and played with, she starts to twitch from the pleasure, unable to even said a single word, Zac tighten his grip on her body, moving her arms over her head, another moan escaping her mouth as saliva trailed from her lips as her felt her nipples being sucked, and her ass and tights being played with, all while she continued to be fucked.

The twitches continued until her body was released, covered in slime, Zac rand his hands over her body feeling every single corner of her body, and turned her around, grabbing her ass as he went into her again, the large member moving in and out form her as her hand took hold of the sheets under her while she was pressed down.

His motions were fast and steady, his hands moving to her tights, while she gave out moans of pleasure.

"Yes." She let out as sweat fell from her face.

It did not take long until she reached her climax, and her fluids fell on her legs and sheets.

She continued to moan a bit after it was done, while she tried to control her breathing. Zac lied casually besides her.

"How was it?" he asked returning to his natural large form.

She smiled and sat on the bed, legs crossed, her body shining from the slime.

"It was good," she said moving her hands through her slimy body. "But now I think you need to clean me up don't you?" she said leaning on top of him.

* * *

**I wanted to write about these two for a while, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
